Future Diary: Dimension Crisis
by DGrayManDude
Summary: Yukiteru has obtained the Random Diary and is now on the run from the Ninth. His only companion is a psycho called Yuno Gasai... until Akise Ayu appears...
1. Chapter 1

Yuki looked at his diary with intent. Having spent so long keeping out of troubling situations like this, he was less than pleased. Even though everything pointed in his favour like Yuno with her 'Diary of Love' and Deus with his bias towards him, Yuki should have been happier.

Yuki's phone beeped for the 6th time in a row; all from Yuno.  
_"**MESSAGE RECEIVED: 8:34PM -**_  
_Yuki~ 3"_

_"**MESSAGE RECEIVED: 8:35PM -**_  
_I'll protect you, Yuki! I'll make sure nothing will touch you, just like Sixth!"_

_"**MESSAGE RECEIVED: 8:35PM -**_  
_Yuki~ When I fall asleep, I pretend I'm hugging you~"_

All of the messages were something along that line.  
Yuki ducked under his covers and hid, knowing that at any moment, Ninth would make her move. Scared of this, Yuki let out a small yelp of fear.

_"**MESSAGE RECEIVED: 8:38PM -**_  
_Now Yuki, don't panic... I'm here for you~ 3"_

It was obvious that Yuno's texts weren't helping that much.  
In the end, Yuki cried himself asleep.

Fourth came to pick Yuno and Yuki up then drove them to the station.  
"Yuno, You've been doing a good job defending Yuki but we're going to put you both in a special cell to protect the both of you... considering the fact that Ninth is out there armed and-" Fourth was interrupted by Yuno.  
"That's okay, Fourth. Yuki and I will be just fine..." Yuki could just hear the bitterness in Yuno's voice, which shivered him.  
"Oh, Yuno, you'll be in a separate cell from Yuki." Fourth continued.  
Yuno went silent. Her face was priceless!  
"I'll be what...?" Yuno said.  
"We have a separate person to look after Yuki. He's young but he's very smart. I've separated both you and Yuki because I don't want you to leave here pregnant." Fourth was giggling a bit, which was unusual for him.

Yuki, Yuno and Fourth got to the Police Station to be greeted by a young, gray-haired boy who looked no older than 15.  
"Hi, you must be Yuki and you must be Yuno." He said.  
Yuno turned her head in disgust.  
"My name is Ayu Akise, but just call me Akise!"  
Yuki felt at ease by Akise's voice.  
"Yuki, if you follow me, I'll show you to your cell."  
Yuno was escorted off by Fourth, shouting and making the general "BUT I LOVE YUKI" argument.

Akise and Yuki got to the cell and walked inside.  
"H-huh?" Yuki said, shocked.  
"Heh, surprised? This room has everything you need... books from the local library, a TV and an internet connection. If you get hungry, just ask a guard outside. If anything, you should be paying us for this! Hah!"  
"T-thanks..." Yuki sounded uncomfortable.  
"Look Yuki, don't trust Yuno... she's a psycho! We've researched her and we know more than our fair share of disturbing happenings coming from that house." Aksie sounded stern.  
Yuki went silent.  
"Yuki..." Akise leaned towards Yuki and stoked his arm. "You've got me, don't worry."  
Yuki blushed as he looked into Akise's red, shining eyes.  
"Now come, Yuki. I've hooked up a Games console for use to use. Play with me!"

-DEAD END ONE


	2. Chapter 2

Akise and Yuki sat down in front of the TV. There was a long silence until Akise said something that would change Yuki forever...  
"Yuki... Don't let Yuki take you over. It's what she wants. Where she IS in love with you, she cant protect you... no matter how hard she tries." Akise said with a worried tone.  
Yuki thought to himself. "What's this all about...? How does he know so much about Yuno? What is it he's not telling me...?" Yuki was starting to get paranoid.  
"Yuki, I know what you're thinking... How do I know so much about Yuno? Well here's the truth... The Yuno you know now is from a parallel dimension... and so am I."  
Yuki was shocked...  
"Wait, Akise! Deus said that two of the same people cant stay in the time/space continuum... what happened to the Akise of this dimension?"  
"...There was no Akise up until me. Deus created me to protect you."  
Yuki stood bolt upright with a worried look in his eyes.  
"What's wrong, Yuki?" Akise asked.  
"Y- you... you're going to kill me as well!" Yuki said, scared.  
"I'm here to help you, Yuki!" Akise looked hurt.

Yuki backed away from Akise, scared of who he really is.  
"Stay away... STAY AWAY!" He shouted.  
"Embrace the truth, Yukiteru! I'm only here to help you-" At that moment, Yuki fell, then Akise fell ontop of Yuki.  
"Yuki... Your eyes are a nice shade of brown... my favourite colour." Akise said, staring into Yuki's face. Yuki let out a few tears.  
"Now Yuki... don't cry. I'm here for you." Akise held the side of Yuki's face and wiped away the tears with his thumb. "Yuki..." Akise leaned closer to Yuki's face and closed his eyes.  
"I... I dont want to resist. He's so kind... Is this... what I want?" Yuki asked himself before closing his eyes. Yuki held Akise's arm and started to rub it affectionately. The two of them leaned in; ready for what was to come.

Suddenly, the door opened. Fourth came through with 2 cups of hot chocolate.  
"Hmm? Did I interrupt anything?" Fourth asked.  
"No you didn't , we accidentally tripped that was all." Akise claimed.  
"Alrighty then... Say, do you have the files on Ninth, Sixth and Twelfth completed, Akise?" Fourth continued.  
Akise got up from on top of Yuki. "Yeah, I have. Check my bookshelf. The records and history should be in the secret compartment behind files A - C." Akise said.  
"Oh, okay. Thanks." Fourth put the drinks on the table next to the TV. "Then I'll leave you to get on with your video game then." Fourth left the room and locked the door behind himself.  
"Come Yuki... lets just forget this happened and lets play some video games." Akise said as he helped Yuki up.

3 hours later...  
"Akise... do you... have any other games with you?" Yuki asked.  
"Yeah sure. I can see how boring Portal 2 becomes after a while!" Akise got up and rummaged through a bag. "Hey, there's 2 GameBoys in here with Pokemon Gold and Silver. Wanna play that and see who gets the farthest in a day?"  
Yuki lit up to that idea. He felt at peace; at last. Not having to worry about Yuno or Ninth was truly a blessing he would accept wholeheartedly.  
"Oh, I forgot about the Hot Chocolate Fourth brought in for us!" Yuki said.  
Akise stood up and walked towards the drinks. "I'll get them for us, you stay there." Akise's face reassured Yuki's paranoia. As Akise walked back, he tripped over a loose cable on the floor and accidentally spilt the drinks over Yuki.  
"I-I'm sorry about that!" Akise apologised.  
"N-No, it's okay... I don't think I've got any spare shirts here though..." Yuki said, panicking.  
"Hehe, I'll lend you mine. I've got other clothes here, just in case I did the same." Akise took his shirt off and chucked it at Yuki.  
"W-WA- WAIT A SECOND!" Yuki shouted, embarrassed.  
"What? It's not like you've never seen a guys body before." Akise picked up Yuki's hand and put it on his chest. Yuki's face went bright red.  
"AK- AKISE?" Yuki shouted in embarrassment.  
"Yuki, what I'm trying to say is... I love you. Yuno can go stuff herself." Akise walked over to Yuki and hugged him; still shirtless.  
"Is that why... you're with me right now?" Yuki asked.  
Akise smiled. "Yuno doesn't know anything about you or I. We're safe here; in a padded, metal cell. No explosion can reach us and Fourth has locked us in for the night."  
"W-where are you getting at, Akise?" Yuki started to blush.  
"Yuki, I want to make love to you, you fool!" Akise held Yuki into him and kissed the nape of his neck.  
Yuki, embarrassed, let out a small yelp. However, this yelp wasn't out of pain or fear. He wanted to pull away but he couldn't resist the warmth Akise was giving out.

Meanwhile, in a second room, Yuno was stuck in a blacked out cell while Fourth watched soaps on the television.  
Suddenly, Yuno felt a chill go down her spine.  
"Something terrible has just happened..." Yuno said; clutching her chest.  
At that moment, Yuno's phone went off with the sound of the future changing...


End file.
